


[Podfic] A Fabulous First Meeting

by Readbyanalise010



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Charles in a Wheelchair, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, top!Charles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 08:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik Lehnsherr meets an incredibly gorgeous college student named Charles Xavier, and ends up straddling his lap, making out with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] A Fabulous First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Fabulous First Meeting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/768197) by [helens78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78). 



Cover Art provided by the exquisite Pocky_Slash.

| 

## Streaming Audio

Paraka Productions, you’re a rock star for hosting me!

## Download (right-click and save) from the Audiofic Archive

  * [MP3](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/First%20Meeting.mp3) | **Size:** 5.57 MB | **Duration:** 00:06:01
  * [Podbook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/192013042508.zip) | **Size:** 5.49 MB | **Duration:** 00:06:01

## Reader's Notes

Giant thank you to Kalakirya for the beta and help choosing the ending song! [This podfic contains an acoustic version of Ke$ha's song "Die Young."]

## Feedback

Comments are love! Tell me how you really feel, even if you're just stopping by. ♥
  
---|---


End file.
